Freinds or something like it
by idk95
Summary: what if casey stuck up for cappie instead of leting people walk all over him. she only cares because they're freinds right? compatible with the tv show at first. if you havnt figured it out cxc
1. Chapter 1

Friends

Ok so this is all new to me so go easy on me. This is my first fanfic so just keep that in mind. Im writing this fic because there should be more greek fics out there also sorry about spelling oh and sorry its kind of short

"so what's your major?" asked a small black haired women

"Your going to have to try harder then that to get me to join your sorority." Ashleigh replied snarkily

"I love your skirt"

So this is the kind of sorority that only cares about appearances"

"it was just a compliment"

"Yeah well here's a compliment for you" Ashleigh said narrowing her eyes "Libby, your way more shallow then I thought"

"Listen whore" Libby exclaimed as they both threw themselves at each other this had to stop ash was taking this a bit far

"ok" when they didn't stop I continued "ok!" relaxing as they both pulled back and smiled at me "awesome ladies lets here for our zeata beta players" a loud roar of applause filled the air. When it died down I continued to speak "now that was clearly worst case scenario girl." Many girls nodded there head in agreement "tomorrow night we are going to host more than a thousand girls for rush and were going to get all types. Were the best so we accept nothing less." A part of me thought that was a little arrogant but seeing the proud smile of Fran's face I quickly pushed that thought away "now what can you tell me about Ashleigh just from her appearance?" when my question was met with blank stares I encouraged them "anyone? I see four things I see right away. First the stain on her theory shirt means she's sloppy. Second her marc Jacobs skirt looks new brand new but is last season so I'm guessing clearance wrack." To be honest part of me thought this was really mean shallow and bitchy. What am I thinking what's wrong with me. "Third her Prada shoes while quite nice they're to big for her feet and are probably on a loan from a friend with better taste and more money. Fourthly" I stoped as Libby raised her hand like an excited child and interrupted me.

"oh, oh the bags under her eyes, she's a party girl probably still drunk from last night" I laugh at the irony Libby loved to drink and was most likely projecting

"that's all true" Ashleigh agreed happily

"speaking of, do not discuss drinking, drugs, or sex with the pledges."

"what if they ask?"

"We have a reputation to uphold, lie." I waited for their laughter to settle and continued on with the agenda "I don't care if she's the lamest, fattest girl in the room your mission is to make every girl that walks through that door want to kill to be your best friend." I smiled proud that rush orientation had gone exceedingly well

Frannie smiled and stood up walking to my side

"Why don't we break for the day, go spread some cheer wrack up some philanthropy hours at the senior home." We all burst into laughter as she continued "I know its like im a stand up comedian. Rush makes me so rowdy." She paused "everyone with an ID fake or real meet me at dobblers in exactly an hour" as everyone when to get ready Franie asked me to walk with her.

"im surprised you came to play."

"oh please its rush" I smiled basking in my big sisses praise

"I have some inside scoop on rush" pausing dramatically "Rebecca Logan is rushing here do you know how good that could be"

"its almost as good as a bush twin,"

"better because there is no war thing any way the sluts at tri pi have already taken her to cannon lake so we need to sell are reputation." I nodded at her understanding franie continued "being president of zeta beta zeta is"

I cut in "the most prestigious honor this university has to offer"

Fran smirked "I'm graduating this year and im seriously thinking about who will be the heir to my throne." Waving her hand to indicate our surroundings "this could all be yours if you land Rebecca Logan."iwasestatic I hadwanted this since I came here and now I knew I was only a step away from it.

Dobblers

"I realy do believe alex loves racel/roxie but she deserves way better than him."

"laguna beach is so freaking real"

"I know right" this was one of my favorite things having a drink with my bff discussing the pros and cons of Laguna Beach. When the bartender set down her shots she toasted "ok this is to the future madam president." I smiled

"nothing is definite but this is seriously what ive wanted since I came to Cyprus road, its huge for me."

"now its yours for the taking" Ashleigh's eyes widened in surprise

"good lord" Ashleigh groand looking behind me to see what it was

Now im the one that groaned "what is that idiot doing"

The topic of discussion was my ex boyfriend Cappie whom was looking entirely too good in a pair of blue boxers and a cowboy hat.

"good thing youll never date him" she smirked "oh wait you did" laughing she ate another chip. I narrowed my eyes and smiled "you sure are eating a lot of chips ash rush is tomorrow." Satisfied at seeing her smirk drop I heared her mumble something about going to the bathroom. As soon as she left I heard a voice I new I would never forget

"evnin'" he smirked slowly at me and I watched his eyes drink in my form turning his sky blue eyes a stormy color causing me to suppress a shudder. Angry that I couldn't control myself with him around I snaped at him "have you no self respect."

Watching as his eyes instantly cleared back to their original color I frowned at myself I really didn't want to be mean he wasn't doing anything wrong no need for hostility

"in my book you got to respect yourself a lot to walk around showing off the pacage this early before Christmas" I smiled at the joke "takes you back doesn't it"

My smile instantly fell. Screw being nice if he was going to be like this.

"oh yeah back to those drunken nights at the kappa tau house having the choice of seeing you get stoned or watching old school for the 90th time."

"don't go getting all nostalgic on me" sometimes I wondered if he ever realy grew up "Look Casey I know I broke up with you but"

"no I broke up with you" unbelievable

"And the important thing is we are both able to love again."

I felt my boyfriends muscled arm snake around my sholder pulling me almost uncomfortably close. I watched cappies face tighten and his eyes cool off to an icy shade

"Hey crappie" Evan said

"the names cappie" I could tell he was trying to keep his voice light

"for that I am truly sorry" Evan smirked as he looked at cappie

"What's wrong the kappa tau didn't teach you how to dress yourself?"

"Well we kts spend so much time with our clothes off we don't see the point. Your girlfriend and I were just discussing that" he said staring him in the eye. Evan gave me a questioning look as I just narrowed my eyes. I was a little mad at being called his girlfriend and not by my name. When Evan leaned down to kiss me I stopped him. It really was a cheap shot and out of the corner of my eye I had saw cappie flinch. Instead I told them "come on Evan, Ashleigh's waiting for me and I have good news to share with you" I said leading him off. I walked over to Ashleigh to listen as she moaned and groaned about Travis her ivy league boyfriend. To tell you the truth I was kind of ticked off at Evan. I had had enough of his bullying cappie even while I dated him Evan kept teasing it was ridiculous. I really did want to be friends with cappie. Sighing I decided to ignore it and focus on having a good time. Latter that night Evan walked me home.

"I don't get it Casey what did you see in him?"

"I don't know I was young and naïve." And in love but I don't think he needed to know that.

Sighing I walked into the zbz house and up to my room. Ashleigh was waiting for me on her bed.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired.

"oh well sleep well, remember its rush" she said in a duh kind of way

"I know sleep tight."

Umm this is cappies pov on the encounter with Casey its almost like an extended scene

-cappies pov-

God she was beautiful. I felt a little embarrassed when I saw her, she was always dressed to impress and here I was in a cowboy hat and boxers. There is actually a very funny story involving a bet and a lot of alcohol but anyway. I decided to talk to her when her friend Ashleigh got up.

"evnin'" I said smirking at her I let my eyes run over her body remembering better times.

"have you no self respect." That snaped me out of mmy daze thinking of quick come back I told her "in my book you got to respect yourself a lot to walk around showing off the pacage this early before Christmas" she smiled at the joke I was glad she even looked a bit sorry for the harsh comeback. Something was different tonight about her unable to resist I kept talkin "takes you back doesn't it"

Her smile fell. Well shit I congratulated my self on my stupidity.

"oh yeah back to those drunken nights at the kappa tau house having the choice of seeing you get stoned or watching old school for the 90th time." Was it realy that 

bad? Had she really hated freshman year? She acted like it didn't even matter. God snap out of it. See what she does to me she's turning me into a girl even now I fe

"don't go getting all nostalgic on me, look Casey I know I broke up with you but"

"no I broke up with you" sure rub it in

"And the important thing is we are both able to love again." Well not me I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. I watched as Evan draped an arm around her possessively and pulled her close. I wasn't jealous…Bastered

"Hey crappie" Evan said real original I haven't heard that before

trying to keep my voice light I answered "the names cappie"

"for that I am truly sorry" Evan smirked as he looked at me

"What's wrong the kappa tau didn't teach you how to dress yourself?"

"Well we kts spend so much time with our clothes off we don't see the point. Your girlfriend and I were just discussing that" calling casey his girlfriend left a bad taste in my mouth. Stealing myself as I saw him lean in to kiss her I knew the waves of nausea would come soon. The nausea I felt every time they kissed never faded. So imagine my astonishment when she pulled back Luckily "come on Evan, Ashleigh's waiting for me and I have good news to share with you." She said

I turned around and continued to party.

Beer pong anyone?

I hoped you like'd it if youhave any pointers or **nice** constructive criticism give me a shout through a review


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to be skipping around to certain main events hence the reason I skipped rush and the whole Rebecca Logan confrontation with Casey. Enjoy.**

Fuck. That was really the only way to describe the headache I have. I didn't have a hangover. I usually was able to avoid those. No today I was just exceedingly tired. Looking around I saw the consequence of a pretty good party. Discarded cups and articles of clothing lay strewn across the floor.

"So who's got the applications for the rushees and stuff?" said wade

Mentally groaning I remembered grabbing them "I do" I grunted out

"Where are they?" wade questioned

"I don't know" they had to be some were in my room.

"That should make this a challenge." Wane said matter a factly

"No it's ok here let me have the list." Sitting up I tried to wake up and blink the sleep out of my eyes. "Ok. Who remembers Ben Bennett." I sure didn't. "It's a cool name we'll put a pin in Ben Bennett. Umm who remembers Denise Waller" again nobody answered. I looked around for anybody who could give me an answer. Nope everybody was hung over. Picking up the head of the guy next to me I realized he was still passed out. Sigh. "Hey Beave didn't you take some pictures of last night that could jog our memories"

"All the pictures I took were of girls flashing there wrack"

"Hmm I'm going to need to see those…. Moving on. Rusty Cartwright." O yeah

_Flash back too the rush party last night_

_Feeling slightly buzzed I came up across a wannabe pledge. Wrapping my arm around him I handed him my bear_

"_I'm cappie president of kappa tau gamma sorry for all the secrecy but the panoramic ass clowns don't allow this type of fiesta during rush. So we keep it on the DL. Name, home state." Bouncing a beach ball away I heard him answer_

"_I'm rusty Cartwright from Illinois." That's weird_

"_Really do you know Casey Cartwright?"_

"_Yeah she's my sister" well that's a slap in the face I felt my buzz dissipate_

"_I didn't know she had a brother" I guess it wouldn't come up just because we dated for over a year._

"_Did she not tell anyone about me?" Interesting at least I wasn't the only one kept out of the loop. "How do you know her?"_

"_aaa in the biblical sense" I said smirking_

"_Oh church" you have got to be kidding. Not being able to resist the joke _

"_Yeah you could say I've been in her church." Beaver came from behind us and slung his heavy arm around my shoulder taking Rusty's beer and handing him a bong." hey I know this guy. Rusty this is the beaver."_

"_Like the TV show" what haha oh my god this kid was hysterical_

"_hehe the TV hehe who sent you what are you a nark. Come on lets go have some fun"_

_End of flashback_

Calls of spitter were heard and I laughed a little thinking about how he had spit out the tequila all over that hot girl.

"Awe the spitter I think he's cool kind of lame but fun to corrupt, bring to the dark side." In truth he reminded me of Casey. Not in looks but of how innocent she had been freshman year. "I say he's in anybody got a problem with that?" holding my breath for some reason I cant explain I waited when nobody said anything I said "ok moving on"

After I had delivered the acceptance notes to the pledges I sat around. All day long I had been thinking about Casey and freshmen year. To tell the truth I was hurt and angry that she hadn't told me about her brother deciding that enough was enough I left for the Lite n Easy. This used to be me and Casey's favorite spot to get away from it all. It was really a little dive with lots of smoke a few pool tables and people who ad no idea who I was. Nodding to the bartender as I walked in I noticed a flash of blond at the pool table. No way Casey Cartwright was her I watched her as she played pool. How graceful she was.

"You up for some competition?" I watched as she stiffened.

"You know I suck at pool."

She didn't turn around to speak moving so I could see her face I said"that's ok ill give you a handicap" I saw her smile

looking back at me she replied "sure ill break" ok this was going well all I had to do was not piss her off and we'd be good. Grabbing the pool ball triangle (what's that 

thing called you know that thing that makes the triangle I asked "so what brings you here tonight? You remember that I introduced you to this place."

"I'm just taking a night off from Greek life" she said

That's when I really looked at her. Her eyes were drooping and her smile was tight li could tell shed been drinking. But why would she be here this was my place she knew that. "a night off at my secret place." I smiled at her

"Secret place" she said acusedly "you sound like a twelve year old girl." But I saw her start to relax and she couldn't help the grin that slid onto her face.

Snorting I decided to go out on a limb "lets put some steaks on this, no fun playing with nothing on the line right? If you win what do you want?"

I saw her thinking she smiled and said "how about a hundred bucks?"

Shaking my head yes I agreed I knew I would win she was a horrible pool player and a little drunk.

we had been moving steadily closer and now we were so close I could feel her body heat. "and what do you want?"she said in a silken voice

smirking I replied "what do you think?"

she laughed and said "your trying to take advantage of me because I'm a little drunk and a lot bad at this game aren't you" Laughing with her I shook my head yes while saying "no" my smile dropped as I felt her move closer her lips only a couple inches away. I felt the magnetic pull between us but I never looked a way from her hazel eyes.

Her face became a little more serious but her smile never dropped "you're on." She said again in her silken voice as she moved away.

It sunk in that she had said yes. I was so surprised that she had agreed my voice came out a little shaky "ok"

Smirking at me she asked in an almost mocking tone "wait what's my handicap again?"

Smirking I replied "two balls." Shaking her head but smiling she said "of corse"

Bending down to break I was distracted by how low her tank tops were. Suddenly she hit the balls and most of the striped ones went in the pocket.

"whoa" no way I was screwed and not the way I had planed. Innocently she told me "I took a class over the summer." The little minx had played me I could tell by 

her self satisfied smile. Shaking my head I smiled and resigned myself too losing as I gave her the handicap. Realizing why I had came in the first place I asked slightly angrily "so where is numb nuts?"

"Evans at bid night" she said almost spitefully walking over to her next shot. "uhh he I was talking about rusty" I couldn't help the self satisfied smirk I had on my face. I saw her freeze before hitting her target into the pocket "now how would Evan feel knowing you thought his nuts were numb." she looked up at me sadly and said "I don't know what Rusty's doing." Feeling a little mad at her I asked "don't you think it's a little weird we dated for over a year and you never mentioned you had a brother?"

"sibling rivalry I guess and something imp not talking about on my night off." She said flippantly. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Suddenly she stood up and completely seriously she said"you know cap" that was the first time she had called me that in a long time "I hope I didn't hurt you when I ended things" I looked at her and knew she was sincere about that but I couldn't believe it was over.

"who said its over?"

Looking at me with those eyes we stared at each other remembering the good times. Breaking my gaze with her I told her "last ball. Don't scratch." That was a lie I told myself because I truly did want her to with my whole being. Lining up wit the ball she glanced at me before shooting it. I watched as it went strait into the pocket but to my surprise it wasn't the eight ball. Again she had surprised me she was to good to miss that. Unless "did you mean to do that?" shaking her head yes as her eyes gazed at me setting my body ablaze she replied "no"

I was surprised and happy because I knew she wanted this if I had won I wasn't going to force her I probably would have walked away but this, this was even better. Staring into her eyes I saw the want and the passion in them and it became to much for us as our lips come together in a fevered kiss. She tasted like the bear she had been sipping and a mixture of spices that I couldn't identify. The kiss was a mixture of the longing and passion we had suppressed Our tongs were battling for dominance in the ways we used to except a little different because we were a little different. I felt her hand in my hair drawing me closer deeper into her as my hand on its own accord cradled her silken tress. Our lips moving together like they were meant to be plastering my body against her

**I hoped you liked it I worked really hard on this. Review. I need to know if I should get rid of this and revamp it or what let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I havn't updated for awhile but I got lost on the road of life… no jk I was actually supper busy with school**

Today was horrible I had to deal with Rebecca Logan the pledge from hell, Evan chambers the dumb ass from hell, and Frannie who had told me to allow my boyfriend to sleep with other women so that I could get ahead in life. It made me sick, everything in my life revolves around the Greek system. Everything! my friends, my clothes, my classes, what I eat, how I act. It is insane. I can't take it I need a vacation from everything Greek. The only real get away I could think of was the Lite n Easy. I hadn't been there without cappie and that was a long time ago. When I arrived there, the place looked exactly how I remembered it. Grabbing a drink, I attempted to build up a buzz. I just wanted to relax into the comforting embrace of the Mac an jack I was drinking. Looking up I noticed the old pool table cap and me used to play. Wandering over I wracked up the balls and began to shoot. Ten minutes into the game and on my third beer my back stiffened as I heard his deep baritone voice

"You up for some competition?"

I didn't turn around when I answered him "You know I suck at pool."

I almost smiled when he came into my line of sight "that's ok ill give you a handicap" I thought about it. I had said I wanted to be friends what better way then a friendly game of pool so I replied "sure ill break"

"so what brings you here tonight? You remember that I introduced you to this place." I did remember it was where we had spent a lot of days to ourselves in the beginning, just talking in a quite corner. Before cappie got caught up with the KTs and Frannie convinced me that ZBZ was the most important thing to my future.

"I'm just taking a night off from Greek life"

"a night off at my secret place."

"Secret place, you sound like a twelve year old girl." I smiled at him grateful for his jokes. They helped me forget my day as I relaxed.

"lets put some steaks on this, no fun playing with nothing on the line right? If you win what do you want?" Shocked by the question I realized I had not thought about what I wanted for a long time. Frightened I realized that right at this moment I wanted cappie. Trying to cover up my shock, I smiled and decide on something easy "how about a hundred bucks?"

I watched as his smirk grew and could hardly contain my giggle because I realized he didn't know I was a good pool player. we had been moving steadily closer and now we were so close I could feel his body heat.

"and what do you want?"I asked my voice a little softer then I thought it would be.

smirking he replied "what do you think?"

I laughed at that, good old cappie unsure if it was the beer or lust I teasingly accused him "your trying to take advantage of me because I'm a little drunk and a lot bad at this game aren't you"

hearing him laugh brought back memories and made my smile grow as he shook his head yes but said "no" moving close enough so that I could feel the magnetic pull between us I watched his smile fall keeping my smile in place my competitive side surface. "you're on." Moving back I giggled at his shaky "ok"

grining at him I asked "wait what's my handicap again?"

Smirking In return he replied "two balls." Shaking my head I said "of corse" this was cap after all.

Bending down to break I focused on the game shooting the ball so that most of the striped ones went in the pocket.

"whoa"

Innocently I told him "I took a class over the summer." Feeling good about my little scam I watched him give me the handicap

"so where is numb nuts?"

Reverting to a neutral façade I remembered Evan "Evans at bid night"

"uhh I was talking about rusty"

I froze then hit the ball into the pocket a little more forceful then normal. how did he know about my 'perfect' brother

"now how would Evan feel knowing you thought his nuts were numb." I looked up and sighed out "I don't know what Rusty's doing." I could tell he was mad

"don't you think it's a little weird we dated for over a year and you never mentioned you had a brother?" yeah well you never asked.

"sibling rivalry I guess and something im not talking about on my night off." All I wanted to do was relax not talk about my stupid brother who could do nothing wrong. However, as his sad tone sunk in I realized how badly I had treated cappie. Standing up I told him completely serious "you know cap I hope I didn't hurt you when I ended things"

"who said its over?" cappie replied huskily. God for the life of me I couldn't remember why we broke up we were so good together so happy. And at this moment I want nothing more then to be happy.

"last ball. Don't scratch." He whispered to me. Lining up with the ball I glanced at cappie remembering the curve of his mouth the feel of his arms. Consumed with all of my emotions and most likely the beer I decide cappie and me deserved to be happy at least for a little while. I watched as the ball went strait into the pocket. Watching his reaction I heard him bewilderedly ask "did you mean to do that?"

Shaking my head yes as I said "no" I leaned into him are lips met in a dramatic clash. He was warm and comforting, a mixture of the longing and passion we had suppressed. Our tongs were battling for dominance in the ways we used to except a little different because we were a little different. Smirking I gently bit on his lip as I ran my hands through his silken hair. I had missed this.

**im not very happy with this chapter I will try and fix it later next chapter will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said this chapter would be up soon but I got distracted with the holidays sorry but anyhow on to the story**

Happy and warm were the only ways to describe what I felt when I woke up. To warm, actually really hot. Frowning I opened my eyes to A very familiar face. Shit I slept with Cappie. Ok breath Casey let's start with getting out of here. Carefully sliding out of bed I grabbed my bra off his lampshade. Glancing back at him I couldn't believe how incredibly cute he looked asleep. I surveyed the surrounding mess looking for my clothes. It was messier then I remembered but not by much. I remembered him cleaning his room before our big dates in the beginning of cores, not after the honeymoon period. Sighting my clothes on various parts of the room I began the tedious job of collecting them. Pulling on my tank top and pants I looked over my shoulder to make sure he was still sleeping. I know it was cowardly but I couldn't face him now. Grabbing my purse and panties I headed towards the door but stopped when I realized that these panties weren't mine. My eyes narrowed what girl just leaves there panties around.

"Those aren't mine either if you were wondering" a baritone voice said behind me

Shuddering I hastily told him "the less information the better." Damn he caught me

"How about some breakfast" he said sitting up "you make such tasty omelets." Smiling as he continued "for old time's sake hmm."

Still afraid to confront him I told him "later cap" really he just looked to delicious with his necklace askew and his hair messy from earlier activities.

"What we're not going to cuddle?" he replied mockingly I sighed obviously he wanted to talk now. Walking over to his bed I explained "last night was a onetime thing."

He smirked and reminded me it had not been just one time last night. I didn't need the reminder everywhere I looked I was reminded of this fact. "Last night was just a fond trip down memory lane." As I said this I hastily tried to escape, the effect of his sleepy sky blue eyes and sexy grin was enough to get me running before I ended up making some new memories for us to share. However he stopped me with a single word.

"Fond?" he asked curiously. Damn he caught me. However my regret of not explaining this to him wavered as I heard him yell "call me" as I left. Shaking my head I turned around and walked back towards him. I could easily read the surprise on his face.

"Cappie look we can't be together from the obvious disaster that are relationship was, however we can't be apart for obvious reasons so I've decided we should be friends." Narrowing my eyes as he opened his mouth I exclaimed more firmly "Just friends." Turning on my heal I left before he could say anything. Walking down familiar stairs I hoped I could sneak out the door before anyone caught me. And just as I reached the bottom of the stairs I cringed at the clapping narrowing my eyes and turned towards them, I didn't bother denying the fact that me and Cappie were together. The walls aren't that thick. "Wade and beaver I trust you can take care of this or somehow everyone will know about hell week when they found you two"

"WAIT of cores anything for my good secret keeping friend Casey" wade said smiling a little tightly. Beaver had gone Wight. Smirking I continued out the door. Opening my phone I realized I had missed a lot of calls from rusty. Frowning I called him back and imagine my surprise when I find out I get the campus police station. "What the hell were you thinking getting into a bar fight with Evan you're the size of one of his arms." I screamed at him

"I was defending your honor." He said defensively. He just didn't understand. On top of that I was feeling so guilty because he got in a fight for nothing. And how could Evan press charges against my brother.

"My honor?" I asked incredulously "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard" Defend my honor I didn't feel like I had any. "He's my boyfriend why couldn't you stay out of it! It's my business". Why did my brother insist on being in my things, in my room, in my diary, in my college, in my life.

"Don't you mean was your boyfriend" he corrected. I couldn't look at him. "You're staying with him?" he asked disbelievingly. I didn't answerer. "You're pathetic" he said walking away.

"Don't judge me!"He didn't know anything "don't you dare judge me. I don't need jiminy cricket sitting on my shoulder telling me what I should or shouldn't do. That's why I didn't want you here in the first place." There I had said it.

"Its simple Case someone cheats on you, you dump them." He was such a child nothing was that simple.

"I appreciate your idealism." I said sarcastically because I sure as hell didn't. "But you'll find that you left black and white in high school. Its shades of grey from here on out. Doing the right thing isn't always the right thing." Like dumping Cappie was the right thing to do but not really. Gah this was too confusing. "Especially here" I felt my voice hitch as I got worked up I need to relax everything was coming to fast. He didn't get it. "This is my life."

"Your social life"

"Which is my life" I said in a finalizing tone. "What do you want Rusty? Do you want me to lose everything I've worked so hard to get because EVAN made a mistake?" I had worked my ass off and I was only a step away. I was so close and Evan screwed me over. "Do you want me to become a social Paraná?" I couldn't be an outcast like him.

He rolled his eyes and couldn't help to correct me "pariah."

"What I don't" gah he was too smart for his own good "I don't know what you're saying."

"PARIAH…social pariah. How did you think it was a Paraná?"

Embarrassed I told him "no one wants to hang out with a Paraná." Laughing at our stupid conversation I asked "what the hell is a pariah?" we laughed together and it felt good like before the incident.

Finally he told me he wouldn't judge me. "I just want to be part of your life."

I guess I had been shutting him out. Smirking at him I said "ok"

"Really?" he asked hopefully. I'm not that mean am I?

"Thank you for defending my honor." I told him I mean he really did deserve some credit for that.

"Your welcome"

Looking at his eye I winced sort of. He really shouldn't have done this. "Does your eye hurt?"

"No" he said I could tell it did but id let him off the hook. "Do you remember the last person to give me a black eye?"

Laughing I said "yes. Me." Punching him in the arm as we walked to the coffee stand for our first sibling event.

Later that night

Evan had taken me out to a nice dinner nothing real special he was probably soothing his own conscience by proving to himself that he was good to me. I felt sick being with him but I knew I needed him to be president and then I could drop him like he was out of style. Smiling at the idea I continued to tell him about all the things we needed to do to get ready for the first game of the season. "Are the Omega ki s planning a tailgate party?" I asked. I almost cringed when he kissed my hand.

"Casey I feel like we should kinda clear the air here, first of all I'm really really sorry with the whole thing about your brother." Shit I do not want to hear this load of crap he. Smirking as I looked at his nose I touched to purposefully hurt him but covered it up by saying "it looks like he hit you pretty hard." I smiled at his wince,

"It really hurts" I made cooing noises to sooth him but kept thinking of how I really should thank rusty again. "But I deserved it you know." Finally something I believe" but I still think we should talk about it." Oh Lord please don't. I was pretty pissed at him. Not wanting to talk about it I asked "the hook up? Not necessary,"

"Case I was careless and I don't want to be careless with you again" he replied. Yeah that was sweet but careless how by being caught was he trying to apologies for letting me find out? "I want to be worthy of you. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me" really please don't I could hardly believe I was staying with this bastard. I couldn't help but slip in "sweetie were even." Ok so probably mot he screwed a pledge I screwed his ex best friend. I watched him look confusedly at me as he asked "what do you mean we're even." God was he slow or something. "Think about it" I felt like I was walking him through a simple math problem. Watching as his arrogant smirk fell I knew he knew. "Now tailgate party?"

**What do you think? I'm not sure but I think I like this chapter right now I'm just repeating the first chapter with minor changes I'm trying to branch out.**


End file.
